


Tough Act To Follow

by love_write_edit_sleep



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood and Injury, Extreme angst, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, happy ending I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 16:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14109453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: Patton was going through his normal morning routine when Logan broke his heart for seemingly no reason, but why?





	Tough Act To Follow

**Author's Note:**

> I'm feeling kinda sour about my own break-up so I'm just tryna vent a bit. Sorry this isn't very well written.

“Good morning, Patton.” Logan yawned as he entered the living room. Patton looked up from the coffee machine and beamed.

“Hey, Lo, Honey!” He practically squealed, throwing himself at the logical side and hugged him tight.

“Patton.” Logan pushed the moral side off.

“I just made your coffee!”

“Patton, I need to speak to you.” Logan crossed his arms. Patton struggled to keep his smile stable.

“Sure, Lo. What’s up?”

“It’s become apparent that, when I am with you, I am not performing to the best of my abilities. Logic and Emotions… They’re simply not meant to be. Emotions get in the way of Logic; You’re in my way, Patton, and I cannot allow it to continue.”

“Wh-what…?” Patton blinked, his smile having faded at this point. “A-are you breaking up with me?”

“Isn’t that obvious?” Logan asked, adjusting his glasses. “How am I supposed to do my job when you’re constantly in my way?”

“I- um…” Patton looked down in an attempt to hide the tears in his eyes. “I-I guess you can’t…”

“No, I can’t.” Logan muttered.

“Logan, wait…” Patton bit his lip. Logan sighed. “Was there ever… anything there? D-Did you love me? At all?” He whispered. Logan scoffed.

“What is there to love?”

Patton couldn’t take anymore, he sunk out, dropping to his knees once he was safe in his room. He choked out a sob as tears streamed down his face, his chest heaving as sob wracked his body. He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think. Just… out of the blue… Logan had told him he’d never meant anything to him in their whole relationship.

Those times they’d woken up and simply stared at each other whispering sweet nothings like ‘I love you so much’ and ‘you make my heart rate increase’.

The times that Logan had snuck puns into videos and pretended not to know he’d done them when Patton knew he damn well knew what he was doing.

The times that Patton had made Logan’s pancakes in heart shapes, gingerbread men with ties and sandwiches in dinosaur shapes.

The times he snuck into Logan’s room after a nightmare or vice-versa, slipping into the other’s bed and fitting together like a jigsaw until they were both sleeping soundly.

The plaited promise bracelets Patton had made for himself and Logan: Logan’s blue and grey, his black and blue. 

All that… had meant nothing to Logan.

Patton grabbed at the sleeves of the cat hoodie around his shoulders, pulling it off and throwing it across the room in devastation. He felt as thought his heart would be torn in two. He’d opened up to Logan, trusted him, given him his heart, only for Logan to crush it and toss it aside. 

Patton sobbed until he’d lost the energy to continue crying. His eyes were red and sore and his throat burned, but he ignored it.

Instead, he picked himself up, and decided to beg Logan to at least be his friend.

* * *

“Logan…?” Patton sniffed as he knocked on Logan’s bedroom door. Logan didn’t reply. “Logan, I-I’m sorry I wasn’t good enough for you… I-I just wanted to… to make sure we’re still okay? Like, are we still friends?” Patton waited for a response, but didn’t get one. “Please, Lo, I-I need to know… I-I’m not gonna be able to sleep until I know we’re okay.” Again, no reply. “Logan, i-if you keep ignoring me, I-I-I’m going to come in anyway!” No reply. So Patton opened the door.

He did not expect the sight he walked in on.

Logan was lying on his front on the floor, as if he’d fallen, with a bloody gash over his forehead and his eyes closed. The blood ran down his head and stained the carpet. Logan’s watch, a gift from Patton, was smashed, the glass spread across the floor around his wrist. 

“Logan!” Patton cried out, running to his boyfri- friends- side. He gently moved Logan’s wrist away from the glass, brushing Logan’s hair out of the bloody gash. “Logan, love, please wake up…” Patton whispered, moving to shake Logan’s shoulders. “Oh, god, Lo, please… Please…”

“Hmm…” A moan escaped Logan as he moved slightly, blinking his eyes open. “P-Patton…?”

“Oh, god, Lo, honey, I-I thought you… God, are you okay?” Patton whispered as he helped Logan sit up. “B-be careful of the glass, honey…” 

“Patton…” Logan winced, bringing his hand to his head. “This pain is unbearable…”

“I know, honey, j-just… Um, I-I’ll clean it up.” Patton stammered, before conjuring a wet flannel. As Patton moved to put the flannel over Logan’s forehead, Logan grabbed his wrist.

“Have you been crying?” Logan asked, his tired eyes struggling to focus on Patton’s.

“N-no…” Patton muttered, then sighed, pressing the flannel to Logan’s forehead.. “Yes.” Logan took over, his hand holding the flannel over the wound.

“Why?” 

“Wouldn’t you cry if someone told you they never loved you…? That there was nothing about you to love in the first place…?” Patton muttered. Logan blinked.

“Who told you that? They are thoroughly incorrect, and I’d like to show them why.” He attempted to stand, only to cry out in pain when his hand pushed on the glass on the carpet.

“Logan, stop!” Patton cried, grabbing Logan’s wrist and holding it up. Glass dug into Logan’s palm, blood oozing from the sides of the shards. He quickly conjured a pair of tweezers and picked the glass out.

“Patton, who said those scandalous things to you?”

“You did, Logan!” Patton cried. “When you broke up with me!” Logan blinked.

“Patton… I never broke up with you, nor do I ever intend to…”

“But…” Patton whispered, dropping Logan’s wrist. “Y-you said… Logan, if you’re trying to be funny, i-it’s not funny…”

“I assure you, I’m not trying to amuse you. I would never use our relationship as a joke. That is sick and cruel. However, now I am conscious and more aware of my surroundings, I think I may know what happened…”

“Yeah?”

“I was struck by something.” Logan muttered. “And I’m certain that, before I lost consciousness, I saw Deceit.”

“Deceit knocked you out? B-but why?” Patton asked.

“To get to you. To us.” Logan sighed, dropping the flannel and taking Patton’s hand with his uninjured one. “If he made you believe I never loved you, which is not the truth, then you would likely shut yourself away, or lie about your feelings, which gives him power.”

“Oh…”

“I never want to end our relationship, not unless you feel it is beneficial or healthier for you.”

“No, Lo, never!” Patton cried, throwing his arms around Logan’s shoulders. “I love you, I don’t want to break up.”

“You are aware we’re not breaking up, yes?” Logan asked fondly, holding Patton close. “And that we never broke up in the first place?”

“Yeah.”

“And you’re aware that those things Deceit said as me… They are falsehoods. Yes?”

“Yeah.”

“Promise me that you know they were Deceit’s words and not mine.”

“I promise.” Patton whispered, pulling away. “I-I’m sorry for believing you’d even say those things…”

“You have nothing to apologise for, and I do not blame you for anything. It’s understandable that you believed Deceit was me.” Logan assured him. “Where feelings are involved, it can be easy to be manipulated. I fear that… If you hadn’t come when you did, Deceit would have taken your form and confronted me too with similar words. And… I fear I would have believed them, whatever those words happened to be.”

“Lo…” Patton leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Logan’s cheek. “You’re crying.”

“Don’t tell anyone...” Logan whispered. Patton nodded, smiling softly as he wiped the tears away. Logan refused to meet his gaze.

“Lo…?” Patton tilted Logan’s head up until their eyes met. “I love you, just the way you are, and I don’t want what we have to change.”

“It won’t.” Logan forced a smile. “You make me have premature ventricular contractions.”

“You make me wish I knew more big words.” Patton smirked. Logan couldn’t help the snort that escaped his throat. “I love you too, Lo.”


End file.
